i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Man Extermination
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 灭生老人 | Pinyin = miè shēng lǎorén | Alias = Extermination | Status = Alive | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = Epochs old | Species = Human (presumed) | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = | Master = | Disciple = Chu YuyanISSTH: Other Tales 2 | Ally = Meng Hao Slaughter | Occupation = | Affiliation = Mountain and Sea Realm | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Unknown | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = Beyond Transcendence/4th Step | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Needs information Other Tales 2 (named) | Manhua = | Book = 5 , ? , 10 | Appearsin = | Quotation = I'm called Extermination. I achieved my Dao countless epochs in the past. Ever since then, I’ve spent my life looking for answers. I still haven’t found them, so I'm going to continue my search in the depths of the Universe. "Are you willing to become my apprentice, foolish girl?If you are, I can take you with me into the depths of the Universe. "It's possible... that you might meet that certain person along the way.... | Speaker = Old Man Extermination offering Chu Yuyan a chance to become his disciple on Other Tales 2: Chu Yuyan | Book# = | Chapter# = | Introduction = is a recurring character in I Shall Seal the Heavens. He remains unnamed up until the end of Book 10 and only known as the "armored man in the underworld ship". His name would eventually be revealed in Other Tales: Chu Yuyan. He is one of the several enigmas in the novel, his past and origins are shrouded in mystery. It is unknown how deep his connections with the Mountain and Sea Realm go, or even whether he's connected at all. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = | History = Book 5 He appears during Meng Hao's journey to the Third Ring of the Milky Way Sea while he's on the run from the 10th Wang Clan Patriarch, when the Underworld Ship first appears Meng Hao is told not to look back at it because no one is allowed to see the Yellow Springs, however Meng Hao decides to risk it when he offers to show Meng Hao the faces of his parents that he has forgotten. He notes Meng Hao's Dao Seed is different after which he fulfilled his promise, although he needed prompting to do so. Other Tales He would take in Chu Yuyan as a personal apprentice, waking her up from her long and deep slumber.ISSTH: Other Tales 2 Techniques and Abilities The full extent of his abilities are unknown. He was hinted to be as powerful, if not more so, as Meng Hao at the end of the novel. He remains an indifferent bystander to all the major events in Vast Expanse, having no real interest in its struggles. Trivia * < } class="mw-customtoggle-Spoiler } wikia-menu-button"> } < } class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-Spoiler }"> Old Man Extermination also appears in other novels of Er Gen - Renegade Immortal ,Pursuit of the Truth and A Will Eternal. He is a recurring character from Pursuit of Truth. * He has existed long before Nine Seals created the Mountain and Sea Realm. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Transcendental Cultivators Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Unknown Origin Category:Pursuit of the Truth/Characters